


【翻译】感受

by raojia



Series: 时峰而谷 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 而关于侑的一切——他眼中的光芒，他微笑的弧度，他说话的口音——都无法令他放松。圣臣还是去找他了。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 时峰而谷 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060
Kudos: 21





	【翻译】感受

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything you feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968451) by [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy). 



在长达一周的雷雨之后，七月沉重的热浪正式滚滚袭来。

不出所料的，这个时节令侑如鱼得水：他的皮肤被太阳晒出了光泽，并因此显得愈发亮丽，即便是在他汗流浃背，喘得像条狗似的时候也依然散发着迷人的光晕。而与此同时，面色苍白一如既往的圣臣，则不情不愿的脱掉了自己的保护层们，以一种要把冰袋烧穿一样的方式狠狠的敷着它们，就好像它们很快就会消失，他沉默的认定自己可能就快死了。

高温将一切变得困难，移动，呼吸， _思考_ ——夏日严酷的重担压在她的身上，将所有的一切都变得糟糕，他的脾气愈发暴躁而情绪愈发阴郁，如果不是他不想自己成为他最糟的敌手的话，这个势头恐怕根本遏制不住。

但侑还在。

侑签了租约，所以圣臣或许不该这么惊讶，可侑还有其他地方能用来打发时间，恐怕还有一打人可以提供比他这个暴躁而毒舌的男朋友更好的陪伴，要是他就这么收拾好行李然后说：“ _等十月份你他妈冷静下来的时候我们再见_ 。”的话也没人能够怪他，但是，与之相反，奇迹般的，侑还在。

圣臣最终在他晚间的护肤流程进行到尾声的时候提出了这个问题，侑的微笑瞬间狡黠。

“走？”他大笑，“你在开玩笑吗？这对我社交生活可太棒了。毕竟你越刻薄我看起来就好，你知道这些天我因为被同情而被请了多少酒吗？就像这样，‘ _噢，侑，你是怎么_ 忍 _下去的？_ ’，然后他们就会在我抱怨你的购物癖好和你那些愚蠢的植物的同时请我更多的啤酒。”

那些蕨类并不愚蠢，但是如果圣臣假装并不关心侑对它们的观点的话，他们的交往会更为顺利。

“别担心我啦，小臣，”侑继续道，看起来相当得意，“我很好，你就继续按想法胡闹吧——我不会抱怨的，而且我绝对绝对不会走的。”*

*:Keep biting off all the heads you want

圣臣叹了口气，这是一声存在主义的，深入骨髓的叹息。这是他的错，是他决定要和一个自私的小混蛋共享生活的，而现在想要抽身也已经太晚，他们都已经陷入了这种舒适的日常，而侑还在努力让自己抹消圣臣在所有接触前后所拥有的习惯，他想让圣臣觉得他一直就在那里——仿佛他们的接触始终连续不断。

“而且——”侑一边说着一边滑下柜台，从圣臣身边走开，他们的肩膀没有相擦。他扭头露出了一个很有些狡猾的，武器似的微笑“——我知道怎么对付你。”

他的身影在拐角处消失，只留下圣臣一个，只觉得血管里的血液都在燃烧。

室内的空气就和室外的一样潮湿沉重，而仲夏的酷热不知怎的侵入了他们公寓的骨髓，直到太阳落山很久后的现在都挥之不去。几个星期以来，圣臣一直在想方设法的逃离那种浓密而粘腻的热量，拼尽全力的想给自己判个缓刑。

而关于侑的一切——他眼中的光芒，他微笑的弧度，他说话的口音——都无法令他放松。

圣臣还是去找他了。

他在客厅里找到了侑，他坐在沙发上，拿着一本《月刊排球》，侑对《月刊排球》抱有一种单纯而狂热的喜爱，他对它们的收藏堪称是入侵物种，他会阅读那些发行了有些年头的期刊，寻找灵感或宽慰，而有时，则是作为一场有些奇怪的前戏。

圣臣之所以能认出今晚的那期杂志纯粹是因为封面上的人就是 _他_ ，那是一期旧杂志——宣布他正式加入黑狼队的那期——里边有着刊登了他从高中时起身穿每一套重要队服的照片的三联跨页。侑只有在对他想做的某事感到尴尬的时候才会拿出这期杂志：他想和圣臣公平竞争。

“我要 _烧了_ 它。”圣臣警告。

侑根本没从圣臣那张身穿井闼山队服的照片上抬头，“这期一共有三种封面，”他说的好像圣臣根本没深刻意识到这点一样，“而我每种都有，你带着头带的那一种我还有好几本，事实上——我觉得那还挺有趣的。假如我觉得它实际上很可爱的话会不会有点奇怪？当然我知道，我他妈一定是疯了才会觉得 _你_ 可爱。”

圣臣翻了个白眼，“所以你现在只是想辱骂我吗？”他问，要是他想可爱的话他可以可爱的。可能，大概，不管怎样，侑不觉得他可爱这事儿他根本就不在乎。“没准我会在烧它的同时把你也甩了。”

“我签过租约了。”侑抬起头，嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起，然后他道，“假如——”

 _假如_ ——所有这类谈话都是这样开始的，侑习惯用假设保护自己的骄傲，时不时的，当他为某些事情深深困扰的时候，那些问题就会以‘ _假如……的话，会不会有点奇怪_ ？’开始。不管怎样总会有一个 _假如_ ，侑从未直接开口陈述事实，他不会说，“我想和你试试这个。”他只会说，“如果我想和你试试这个的话，可以吗？”

而现在他说，“假如我真的，真的很干净，而且我们用了，像是， _很多_ 的避孕套的话，你觉得你会想要进来我里面吗？”

这个问题让圣臣觉得像是物理上挨了一下，那冲击感令他无意识的蹙起了眉。

“啊，”侑呼了一口气，然后他翻过一页杂志，他的耳朵烧的相当，相当厉害。而那摊在他大腿上的光洁纸面上，正印着身穿黑狼队队服，且笑容十分僵硬的圣臣，侑抚摸着他额头上那些被P掉了的痣，手指微颤，他道，“好吧，我知道了。”

现在，选择的时候到了：圣臣可以按他熟悉的方式，顺着那个由‘ _假如_ ’开始的假设绕出这场谈话；或者，走出他的舒适区，看看这会把他带往何方，要是换了他生活里的其他任一方面，他都会选前者。

但是，因为和这个选择有关的人是侑，所以他做出了相反的决定，为了侑。

圣臣道，“我可没给你回答呢。”

侑的手指重重的压在杂志上，蹂躏的纸面都因此起皱，“你没必要给，”他嘲弄道，“我又不是 _真_ 傻，你知道。”

有一句挖苦遛到了圣臣嘴边，但他把它咽了回去，他走到侑的面前蹲下身去，凝视着他的脸，而与此同时侑正警觉的盯着他，从他抿紧的嘴唇和皱起的眉毛来看他实在很有些敌意，就好像要是圣臣动作太快，或者再进一步的威胁到他那花瓣般柔软的骄傲自尊的话他就会咬他一样，

首先，圣臣把手覆到了杂志上，好避免和纸面上的自己发生眼神接触，随后，他勾起侑的手指，深深的吸了一口气又吐出。

“我没在拒绝，”他审慎的斟酌道，“我只是在——”

“思考？”

他很快速的点了下头，“思考。”

那之后的几分钟里他们都很安静，但那时间漫长的并不正常，即使气氛并不紧张而他们之间空气也并未因为夏日的热度变得厚重。侑把他们叠在一起的手挪开，好让自己继续注视那纸面上的 _全国大学联赛MVP：佐久早圣臣_ ，直到圣臣——真正的那个——满脸怒容的把他们的手重挪回去，但侑皱起了眉，又把他们的手挪开了。

“你认真的？”圣臣怒道。

侑咯咯得笑了起来——世上不会有其他词汇能形容他发出的这种轻佻而悦耳声音——他看起来就和圣臣一样错愕，他立刻就用手捂住了嘴巴。他的脸又开始红了，这一幕看上去是如此诱人，以至于圣臣觉得只是看着他都令人眩晕。

这一点真的很怪，毕竟到现在为止，他已经认识侑已经十年不止了。更别说他们已经交往了一年多，甚至还同居了快四个月了。圣臣曾经以为他已经听遍了侑所能发出的每一种声音，但现在这里有着令他明白自己错了所需的全部证明，这真的相当令人难以置信，侑的身上还有着更多的东西等他开掘。

那个瞬间他感到一种强烈的渴望，他想要找到所有那些他还没找到的东西，那些在过去的十年多里被隐藏的每一个细节，以及那些他可能错失了的存在：那个时候，他还不是指南针，而侑，也还不是他所指向的北极。*

*:magnetic north

他站了起来，“来吗？”他问，冲侑递了一只手去。

侑看着他的手，就好像它会灼伤他似的，但他只是在拍了圣臣的手一下之后就让自己的手滑进了对方的手掌并紧握住它，好让圣臣把自己从沙发上拉起。

“按我的方式来，”圣臣道，尽管他们每次尝试新玩法的时候都会遇到这种情况。他短暂的犹豫了一下，然后开口问道，“你有没有——”

他的喉咙被这个问题卡住了，在他想明白那些词汇到底具体是什么之前它们就噎住了他。他当然知道，至少纸面上知道，两个男人之间的插入式性行为所需的基础准备是什么，但是理论上知道是一回事，亲口，当面询问你的男朋友他有没有清洁过他的屁眼是另一回事。

圣臣为了把自己的想法诉诸语言而又不被这种纯粹的尴尬烧穿所做的抗争越久，侑脸上的笑容就越为灿烂。

“哦，”圣臣最终道，总算想出了他要的说法，他指责性的指了指侑，而侑只是凑过来玩笑般的咬了咬他的手指，“首先，操你，其次，你有做吗？”

“我有做什么吗？”侑压低嗓音，柔和的说道，眉毛上扬了少许，他看起来就像一只该死的偷吃了金丝雀的猫，而圣臣崩溃的想要尖叫。“抱歉，小臣，你得跟我说清楚才行，毕竟你知道，我没上过大学嘛。”

“操你，”圣臣重复，“你他妈 _讨厌死了_ 。”

他们站在离他们卧室足有二十英尺的大厅，天气闷热到哪怕只是深呼吸都会令人疼痛，他们才洗过澡半小时不到，但是现在他们已经都开始出汗了。他们的公寓闻起来既像柠檬味的清洁用品又像麻婆豆腐。

圣臣将会永远记住此刻的一切，因为他确信这将是且将永远是他生命中最尴尬的瞬间，而侑开口道，“小臣，问我有没有灌过肠。”

“ _你滚_ 。”相反，圣臣怒吼，转身快步走进他们的卧室，决意在把门整个甩上之后把自己锁住，就他一个，在门里边。

但是侑飞快的跟了过来，并在门彻底合上之前把自己的脚卡了进去，以此为起点，又把自己的肩先挤了进去。在圣臣把自己身体的全部重量都压在门板那边的时候这真的很难，可他一遍遍的嘟囔着“ _小臣～_ ”，直到，终于，他成功溜进了卧室里。

“我不会再求你其他的了，”侑撒谎道，他就是该死的骗子，圣臣根本不敢再直视侑的眼睛，因为他不管他怎样努力他都根本无法对那句‘ _问我有没有灌过肠。_ ’视而不见。

“就这一件事嘛，而且仅此一次，我只是想听你说。”

“我只是想你去 _死_ 。”圣臣吼道。

他的整张脸都在发烫，比在中央球场打满五局比赛之后都来的更烫。这是脸红嘛？这就是那种体验嘛？突然之间他真诚的为自己觉得侑脸红的时候很诱人的想法感到了抱歉，有鉴于这整场磨难是真的令他发自肺腑的不适。

侑道，“圣臣。”，从他的口中听见自己的全名实在太罕见了，这种珍贵感使得圣臣镇定了下来，当他望向侑的时候，就连他雷鸣般的心跳声也仿佛消失进了背景里。

“对不起，”侑平静的说道，他走近圣臣，抬手凑近对方的脸，又过了会儿，圣臣把自己的脸颊试探性地贴进了他的掌中，“对不起，”侑重复着，“我不会放弃的，因为我真的， _真的_ 需要听到你问我，你要是不问的话我真的可能会死的。”

有那么一瞬间，圣臣觉得要是他俩都直接燃烧起来，并让那火直接将所有可能暗示出今晚曾经发生过的证据都毁的一干二净的话他才会安心。事实上，那可 _太棒了_ 。

“求你了，圣臣，”侑低声道，声线轻柔，他把手翻转过来，用指节刮了刮圣臣的脸颊，“问我我有没有为你准备好自己。”

为什么？为什么当他使用这种言辞的时候一切却会变得更热？*到底是谁在本可以选择诸如 _我为你准备好了自己_ 这种足以囊括一切热度的字句的时候选择了 _灌肠_ 一词？

*:hot

圣臣在试图让自己的舌头恢复正常的时候差点没把它吞下，这着实花了他很长时间，绝对超过了一分钟，可能都不止两分钟，最终，他垂眼，那种可怕的热度正在他的脸颊他的耳朵他的脖颈蔓延，他道，“你……有没有……准备好自己。为我。”

侑拢起了双手，好让自己整个捧起圣臣的脸，他是他们当中比较矮的那个，但是像这样他们的视角就会对上，他们就能直视对方的面孔，他的表情专注而热切，他要求，“再说一遍。”

“你说过 _仅此一次_ 的。”圣臣咬牙切齿。

“骗你的。”

圣臣用力的撞了一下侑的肩膀，直接把人推到了床上，有那么一秒钟，侑在继续站着和就此倒下之间趔趄了一下，但是重力很快胜出，他整个跌进了他们的床垫，双手还叉在腰间。圣臣走了过去，单膝压到侑的腿间。

“你就是个噩梦。”他控诉着，伸手扯掉了自己的衬衣，随后将它丢向篮子的方向，重又爬回床上，“今天下午你主动去换床单的时候我就觉得奇怪。”

“为 _你_ 准备的可只有最干净也最清爽的床单哦，小臣，”侑笑着，挪动着脱掉了自己的衬衣，“这没问题吧？”

有些时候不穿衬衣是底线，有些时候不穿裤子是底线，有些时候接吻是底线，圣臣底线的极限在与性相关的时候根本没法预测，但是侑从一开始就知道这点，并且看起来相当乐于在圣臣设置的界限内发挥，而现在，不穿衬衣已被允许，至于其他的——他们只能等着看了。

“是的。”他声线低哑的说道，从侑那里抢过了他的衬衣，然后把它扔向了之前他自己的那件去往的方向。

他继续向前爬去，而侑则仓促的向这床头板的方向后退，直到最终形成他们都想形成的那个姿势：圣臣的手和膝盖压在床上，正罩着把手塞到了自己头底下的枕头下的侑。

“嘿，”侑放肆的笑道，“在这儿见到你可真——”*

*:“Fancy meetin’ you here—”

圣臣俯身吻他，这是个饥渴而急切的吻，唇齿纠缠，湿滑细腻，尝到对方的气息令他们都发出了渴求的声音，亲吻于他们而言仍然是种珍贵的东西，仅仅只这一条便可以使圣臣感到眩晕，他的性欲被唤起了，他的理智却几乎就要昏厥过去，至于侑，他听起来和他胸腔深处的呻吟一样紧迫。*

*:bad

圣臣感觉自己对局势的掌控比起几分钟前已经显著提高，因此他道，“你没回答那个问题。”

侑笑了起来，“你怎么能在你的语调，像是， _毫无_ 变化的时候管那叫问题？”他问着，“说真的，你该学学要怎么和人说话——”

这是他在前戏里所能说出的最蠢也最假的话，而圣臣因此咬了他一口，他咬的突然而猛烈，正落在侑饱满丰盈的下唇上。侑闷哼出声，似是被咬的很疼又似是还想他再来一下，圣臣满足了他。

“小臣。”侑呻吟着，反反复复。

他的声音里有种不加掩饰的原始渴望，诱惑的圣臣几乎就要对他许下诺言，他将承诺侑一切他想要的，他将承诺侑所有他要求的。但他清楚更好的选择是不要承诺那些他到了紧要关头可能无法给予的东西，所以他顿了顿，一边深呼吸一边尽可能的思考。

没有恐惧感，关节不觉得紧绷，也没有出冷汗，这些东西以前阻止过他们，但现在它们一样都不在，圣臣现在所能感到的只有他的 _欲望_ ，所以除了尽可能的继续下去，他还能做什么呢？

他从侑的唇上退开，转而吻上他的下巴尖，然后是他下颚下方柔软的皮肤以及那凸起的喉结，他们的距离是如此之近，以至于他能隐约闻到他们的肥皂和洗发水的香气，他喉管上的凹陷里已经被少许汗水浸的发黏，圣臣有些贪婪的舔吻着，而侑发出了一声惊喘。

“你是要杀了我。”他说，然后他把手伸进圣臣的发间，让那些卷毛绕在他的指上，“你真的有感觉了，哈啊？”

圣臣抬头，只是为了能睨向侑，他比平时更有感觉吗？这其实真的难讲。他一直都很想要侑，而这种感觉始终无处不在，并最终使得他不再热衷于展现它们，更何况总会有些阻碍横在那里，阻止他按照自己的渴望行动，但是现在，任何东西都不能阻止他再次低头并在侑凸起的锁骨尖端吮出一个吻痕，他这样想，所以也确实这样做了。

侑抓着他头发的手指收紧了，他试图压抑自己努力克制着的喘息（他当然失败了），不论床上床下，侑从来都不安静，此刻当然也没有不同。他的身体在圣臣的唇下不断的颤抖，他的臀部在圣臣腰腿的挤压间摇摆，他就好像正在用自己的所有和他的本能抗争一样。

他喘息着，“碰碰我。”而圣臣遵循了这个指令。

为了保持平衡，他单肘撑上侑脑袋旁边的床垫，而空出的那只手则整个压上了侑赤裸的腹部中央，他享受了一下这为他换来的那声近似呜咽的呻吟，然后开始让自己的手掌缓缓向上，向上，再向上。

“ _嘿！_ ”当圣臣将自己的大拇指轻柔而仔细的按上侑一边的乳尖的时候他大喊了起来。

圣臣顿了顿，思索了一下侑方才的口吻，然后他用自己的拇指画了个小而紧致的圈——

侑敲起了他的手腕，他敲的猛烈而突然，害得圣臣不得不从牙缝里挤出嘶声。

“怎么了？”他问，撑起身凝望着侑，语气依然平淡，“你是在尴尬嘛？”

侑抬起手掌遮住了自己的乳头，脸上则烧起了一层红晕，他瞪着圣臣，不快的撅起了嘴。

圣臣道，“我记得你说过你已经为我准备好了。”

侑噎住，“你一点都不有趣。”

“我们能不能——？”

圣臣在侑赤裸的胸膛上点了下头，侑重重的从鼻子里呼出一口气，重新把自己的头扔回枕上，对圣臣做了个直白的手势。

侑再次把手塞回枕下，躁动而轻率的扭动着腰臀，没人有权把这动作做的如此诱人。

圣臣感到胸腔疼痛，而唯一能削弱这种疼痛的就是把他的手或唇贴到侑的身上，这里，他胸膛间的曲线，这里，他肋骨间的凹陷，这里，他腰部的低洼，然后，他臀部的凸起。他想把所有那些能让宫侑颤抖的地方烙进脑海，也一并记住所有那些能从他那张倔强的嘴里诱出那种轻柔而脆弱的声音的触抚。

每隔那么一会儿，圣臣就会停下来分析现状：不，我的心跳还很规律，不，我的呼吸并未湿黏，不，我并不觉得我正独立于我的躯体并仿佛经历着发生在旁人身上的一切。我在这里，我就在这里，我就在我想在的这里。

在他正要将吻落去侑肚脐下方的毛发的时候他的头发开始被侑上拽，而与此同时他也曲起了身体好在半道上和圣臣对上视线，他们又交换了一个吻，双手抓着对方的脖颈与脸颊，他们的胸藏擦到一起，圣臣低吼着，而侑则露出了一个得意而愉快的笑容。

“你花的时间太长了。”他抱怨着。

“难道会有人不 _喜欢_ 吗？”

“谁在乎？”侑退回去看着他，头发蓬乱，嘴唇肿胀而又艳红，“你是要和‘ _有人_ ’做爱还是和我？”

 _你_ ，圣臣没说出口， _而且只有你_ 。

“别像个小鬼。”他如此说着，将手放到侑的脸上，重新把他摁回枕上，“我们要么按我的节奏做，要么直接不做。”

侑用自己的舌头平舔着圣臣的掌缘，而圣臣表情不愉的抽回了手，在侑的肩膀上擦了两下。

“继续，不然我就自己一个人先射了。”侑激他。

“又不是第一次了。”

侑暴怒，表情整个扭曲了起来，他一边双手摁着圣臣的头把他朝下推去一边道，“继续你之前做的事情去，我不能再看你了。”

但是圣臣还是腻在他的颈边，并且沿着那道曲线喷洒着湿热的气息，他用牙拉扯着侑那被衬衣领口分隔出的新鲜晒痕，而最终，他终于把自己全部的重量压到了侑的身上，让他们从胸到臀全都紧贴在了一切。

“啊。”侑喘息着。

他们现在都很硬，但这天经地义，在这滚烫的夏日的午夜，在他们已而滚烫的公寓当中，他们的身体也已滚烫，而圣臣除了让自己去关注他们腰臀本能而急切的翻滚外别无他法，他们专注的推拉着对方，侑的手穿过他的头发又落到他的颈间，直到他粗暴的抓紧的他的肩膀以保证他们始终贴近。

圣臣抬起身体去迎合他的抽动，好让他们的节奏合在一起，他将自己微张的嘴压上侑的下巴，他在那儿尝到了鲜明的汗水的味道，他垂下一只胳膊，摊开手压上侑的后腰，将他的臀抬得更高，一起为这 _美妙_ 的感觉呻吟。

直到侑开口说话的时候他们才稍稍慢了下来，侑道，“小臣，要是我现在不把这些裤子脱掉的话我就要直接射在里面了。”但即便如此他们暂停的时间也只够侑扯掉自己的运动裤，他一摆脱它们就将那柔软的布料团了起来丢到了床边，离篮子相当之远。

“该死。”他在那之后重重的说道，转而扭向他那侧的床头柜，而圣臣望着他背部收缩的肌肉和腰臀上方的脊柱线条的凹凸起伏，只觉得口干舌燥，他——

一包安全套砸到了他的脸上。侑大笑着瘫倒在床，整个人明快而欢乐，并且非常讨厌。

“我恨你。”圣臣道，真心实意。

“是是，但你能在恨我的 _同时_ 让我射吗？那才是关键，”侑说着，抬起腿绕上圣臣的后腰，他看上去骄傲而自得，显然一切尽在他的掌控之中，“你的回合了，佐久早。”

他说这话时挂着的笑容同他平日在球场上的一样自以为是，这一点自他们十四岁那年在青训营初遇就一直如此。那个时候，扣准他的托球是圣臣的挑战，到了现在，定住他的屁股是他的挑战。*这种交错并提的感觉令人眩晕，并且，当然，异常令人燥热。

*:nail

“我恨你。”圣臣重复。

他扯出一只安全套丢到侑的腹部，一边坐回他的腿根一边用双手缓缓的包住他的大腿。他对侑大腿的迷恋他俩都一清二楚。

（“神魂颠倒哈，”数月之前侑曾这样说过，当时他正满脸饥渴的沿着圣臣的身体往上爬，随后他跨坐在圣臣的胯部开口，“你就承认嘛小臣，虽然总体来说你是为我神魂颠倒，但你 _尤其_ 喜欢我的大腿，不是吗？”）

所以，当侑用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，将那层橡胶套在自己红润而硬挺的性器上的时候，圣臣把自己的拇指压去了侑的腿根，他还在努力的保持思维的清晰并分析自己的全部感受。他此刻正处于本能压过大脑功能的甜蜜阶段，甚至可能太甜了，这让他感到解脱。

“你要是想的话——”他开口，依然口干的厉害，他重重的空咽了一下，重新道，“只要把整个盒子弄上床就行了。”

侑快速的扬了扬眉毛，但他并没有对此提问，他只是再次扭向床头柜，当他越过漫长的距离伸手去把那盒子够过来的时候，他背上所有的肌肉都在起伏，而这一幕着实有点可爱。

那盒子仍是他们保存所需物品的那只，但此刻圣臣只从里面取了一只丁腈手套和润滑油，他快速的将手套戴上右手，把盒子放到了他那侧的床上，这样，当他之后需要的时候他就能够得着了。

“我会试试的。”他说，将他的指尖划到了侑白皙而敏感的大腿内侧，只是轻轻一按就能哄得他将腿张得更开。

侑点点头以示理解，像他每次被影响到无法开口时一样做着深呼吸，当圣臣按照他最想要的方式行事的时候，他根本忍不了那种兴奋。这一幕着实令人分心，以至于圣臣忘了自己原本要的计划，转而将自己的指关节一路摁到了侑的性器下方。

侑的臀部猛烈的抽动起来，“ _该死_ ，”他从牙缝里咬出嘶声，“别玩了。”

“我没在玩，”圣臣说，他的声音听起来甚至不像是他自己的，“就只是——看看。”

他是想看的，十分真诚的想，他可以就这样看着侑并且数小时都不感到疲倦，他永远都不会对他身体那种神秘的复杂感到疲倦。

但是现在，侑心中有着他最想他学习的事情，而圣臣也想尽可能的看看自己能探寻多远。他被自己性欲的纯粹力量和侑已而开始的崩溃唤起，下意识的将自己带着手套的手一路朝下摁去，朝下，再朝下，直到他的手指终于压上侑身体最为炽热紧致的地方，这试探性的初次接触使得他们一并发出了粗糙而破碎的喘息。

“你干脆杀了我吧，”侑乞求着，“就快点杀了我吧，死掉都不会比这痛苦了。”

圣臣问道，“比什么？”

“ _所有_ 。”侑尖声叫道。

圣臣飞快的抬头看他，只见侑正拿一条胳膊挡脸，正好盖住眼睛，他死死的咬着自己的下唇，仿似和它积怨已久，他的腿仍然缠着圣臣的后腰，却不再是先前那种紧紧的环绕，而只是诱人而松垮的挂在那里，他身体的每一寸都在泛红，遍布着他留下的印痕。

所有这些都让圣臣感到渴望，无尽的渴望，无穷的渴望。

他一把舀起那瓶润滑油，撤回自己的右手，然后将它们涂在自己的手上。

“嘿，”他一边说一边放低自己的手，声音不知怎的粗糙了少许，他喘息着，“嘿，侑。”

侑胡乱的应了声，大意是 _他听见了但他现在已经没有正常说话的理智了_ 。

圣臣道，“我爱你。”他将自己被润泽的光滑的手指抵上了侑的身体。

效果立竿见影：侑仰起头，猛得把自己的胳膊甩到一边，他瞪着圣臣，就好像能凭目光将他焚毁，他的性器也在抽动，而这些正是圣臣所关注的细节，是指引他走上美妙性爱道路的北极之星。

他曾数次读到有关在这个环节放慢节奏十分重要的说法，而这对他来说也十分合意，慢慢来意味着缓慢的移动他的手指，在侑的身上探索得画圈，尝试着让他放松下来并诱哄他打开自己的触觉，然而侑身体的每一寸都顽固而执拗，所以这次为什么应有不同？

最终，侑的臀部开始追着他探寻的触碰移动，而仅仅只是 _看着_ 他几乎就能使圣臣丧失镇定。自他把手伸进手套里的那刻起他第一次意识到他硬得有多 _厉害_ ，他能感到性欲在他的身体里徘徊，在他的上颚，在他的指关节，在他的脚掌心。

“小臣。”侑央求，手指陷在自己的发间，他紧紧的拽着它们。

“还好吗？”圣臣问道，移动着自己的膝盖想找到一个能让他稍稍无视自己勃起的性器的位置。

侑只是点了下头，他撑起身，睁开他那幽深的眼，向下望着自己的身体，望着圣臣坐在他双腿之间的位置，他的前额和发际都被汗水润的光滑，他在开口前反复的舔着他那带着咬痕的嘴唇。

“你能把你的裤子脱了嘛，我是说，也？”他问道。

“稍等一下，”圣臣回答，“首先我得——我想先进去你里面。”

侑呜咽着把头摔回枕上，“那就——进来我里面。”他咬着牙道，臀部向上顶去，一秒钟后却又跌回床上，“来吧，来吧，来吧——”

如同刻意一般，圣臣感到侑的身体给出了恰到好处的反应，他缓慢而稳定的将手指插入侑的身体，直到中指的第一个指节完全没入，他们共同爆发出一阵激烈的咒骂，侑冲着天花板，圣臣，冲着侑张开的大腿。

“现在，现在，”侑要求着，“把裤子脱掉，你说过——”

要在整个腰臀都被侑的大腿环绕着的情况下脱掉运动裤着实有点麻烦，更别说他有根手指正部分埋在他体内那烫到不可思议的地方。

当他们最终心满意足的赤裸相见的时候，圣臣的正单手钩着侑半边汗湿的膝盖，他将他的腿分的更开，转动着手腕好让自己的手指进的更深。

“ _啊_ ，”侑呜咽，“是的，就是那样，再——再多一点——”

圣臣道，“我在你的里面了。”他说的仿佛这是这整个世上最令人惊奇的事情的一般，也许它的确是的。

侑伸手向下握住他的性器，开始抽动着操进自己蜷曲的手指，然后一次又一次的，他总会落回圣臣的指上，直到他终于能够推进他第三个指节，直到侑流畅的高热最终带来圣臣所给予他的他真正需要的东西，直到这让他们一同失去了理智。

侑在射精的时候是副绝景，这一点和往常一样，他紧紧的用牙咬着嘴唇，双眼紧闭，他的每一寸皮肤都浸着汗水，他的每一寸肉体都在因快感震颤。

“操。”圣臣哑声道，除了静坐在那儿感受着侑在他的手指上颤抖外什么都无能为力。

他们就这样等了几分钟，直到侑的高潮彻底退去，他喘息着，身体颤抖，看起来被一根手指彻底操晕了头，如果圣臣没被自己的性欲彻底控制的话，这个，或许，会是种揭示。

他低头看向自己的性器，思考了那么一会儿，然后从侑张开的腿间爬了出去，他躺在自己那半边床上，用膝盖顶了顶他们那装有所需物品的盒子，伸手下去拿了包消毒湿巾，他把它扔到了侑的胸上，而侑呻吟着谢过了他。

“我觉得我真的死掉了。”他喘息着道。

圣臣知道自己正在微笑，但他同样无法阻止自己开口，“每次我让你高潮你都那么说。”

“对，但通常来讲我是为了你的自尊，”侑怒道，“但这次我是认真的。”

圣臣伸手扯出侑头底下的枕头，一把把它抽在侑的脸上，但侑现在累的够呛，根本喘不过气来加以反击，所以他只是躺在那儿，然后忍了过去。

他们摊在床上，肩膀相并而腰臀相贴，直到侑最终从枕头底下钻了出来，起身摘掉自己的安全套，擦干身上的汗水并把这些用过的垃圾扔到他那半床边的小垃圾桶里。当他做完全部这些之后，他长长的瞥了圣臣一眼。

“你想处理下那个吗？”他指着圣臣勃起的性器问道。

圣臣扭头看了他一眼，然后低头看向自己的性器，“我觉得一阵强风能解决掉它，”他承认着，“我只是在——”

“思考？”侑揣度。

他点了点头，“思考。”

侑安静了一会儿，然后他转向他，用手掌撑起自己的头，“刚刚是不是太过了？”他问道。

有鉴于过去的几分钟里圣臣一直就在琢磨这个问题，所以当他摇头的时候他给出了一个相当漂亮的答案，“我喜欢，”过了会儿，他又补了半句，“我之前也没想到我会——那么喜欢。”

侑松了口气，“太好了，”他赞同着，肉眼可见的高兴，“那你想不想什么时候再来一次，或许？”

“或许。”他允诺道。

“但不是今晚？”

圣臣冲他眨了眨眼。“我有那么说吗？”

侑摇了摇头，“可既然你不想——不想处理那个的话，我觉得我是有点猜到了。要是你今晚还想再来一次的话，我一定没有问题。我应该能，像是，更加投入一点，我觉得。要是你明白我的意思的话。”

圣臣明白他的意思，但是在他先前那样戏耍过他之后，决定放过侑之前的圣臣会把今天变成酷寒的地狱，“我不明白，”他残忍的笑道，“我不知道你什么意思，给我解释一下。”

侑恼怒的瞪着他，愤慨的倒回他的枕头上边，“你糟透了。”他怒道。*

*:“You’re the worst,”

“大概吧。”圣臣同意，同时却翻到了侑的身上低头看他，他又一次把脸压到了他汗津津的喉咙上边，“我想——”

当侑开口问他，“真的？”的时候，他声音里的怒火已经不见了踪影。他伸出一条胳膊，摸了个安全套回来，“我能给你套上吗？”他问着。

圣臣考虑了一下，有鉴于侑方才已经用消毒湿巾仔细的擦过了他那些优美的手指的每一寸皮肤，他点了下头。

侑的双手灵活而敏捷，而他套安全套的技巧则有种堪称无情的高效，他该死的几乎要让圣臣即刻高潮。他现在完全是靠意志让自己继续游走在这锋利的刀刃边缘，但他也能感觉到他正在以创纪录的速度烧熔自己的决心。

“想操我的大腿嘛？”侑建议着，音调甜蜜的就像犯罪，而圣臣不得不用力抓紧自己的性器底部来让自己保持冷静。

“ _该死_ ，”他咬牙，“是的，操，是的，我想——那样。”

侑现在看上去比此前的任何时刻都更得意，但紧跟着他就遵循着他那恶魔似的秉性翻转过身平趴在床，将他后背修长而优雅的曲线，挺翘的臀部和正以邀请的姿态摊在床上的扎实大腿整个展现在了圣臣眼前。

他自肩头投来幽深而嘲弄的一眼，笑的犹如一架致命的武器，“来吧，圣臣，它们都是你的了。”

这可能是他所能说出的所有事情当中最棒也最糟的一句，高涨的欲望几乎蒙蔽住圣臣的眼睛，但他还是坚持着从床单上摸到了润滑剂，挤了一点到自己带着手套的手上，那只手随即就滑进了侑并紧得大腿之间，侑的大腿在他的手指边上绷紧（他总是热衷于炫耀自我，也总是热衷于诱使圣臣融化），然后发出了些许甜蜜而令人振奋的声音。

圣臣再也等不下去，因此他抽出手引着自己的性器挤了进去。而那， _操_ ，可太紧了，他们之前已经这样做过许多次了，但是每一次感觉起来都仍同第一次一样——很可能是因为圣臣这会儿总会彻底的失去理智，因此他没法记住最初的几秒感觉上到底如何。他向前挺腰，而侑则让自己的腰臀向后，他们的皮肤都被大量的汗水润的光滑，而——

“操我。”侑喘息着道，每一个音节都是一场挑战。

而圣臣照做了，他向后稍稍推去，然后尽可能粗暴的操进他男朋友的大腿当中，全神贯注的追逐着皮肤与皮肤间那一次又一次的摩擦，决心要把自己彻底埋在那火热的颤栗着的身体里，他的身体因这美妙的感觉而颤抖。

不过侑决计不会这么轻易就放过他，他一边支离破碎的喘息一边道，“再碰我一次，小臣，碰我的，里面。”

所有这些字词骤然贯连起来，使得圣臣也得大口的喘起气来，他已经彻底失去了多虑的余裕，既没空思考也没空再在这方面表现的像个混蛋。侑现在有想要他做的事，而他也已经降格到了只有最原始的兽性欲望的程度，因此他所能想到的就只有按着侑真正想要的来。*

*:Atsumu wants something from him, and he’s reduced to such raw, animalistic need that all he can think about is giving him exactly that.

他单手分开侑的臀瓣，将另一只手的拇指钩进侑的后穴当中，紧接着他开始大幅的旋转手腕，而侑哭叫了出来，狠狠的夹紧了自己的大腿，生生 _带出_ 了圣臣的高潮，令他在两次喘息之间射了出来。

他感到自己视野的边缘都在泛白，脚趾蜷曲到他几乎能隐约听见骨节交错的声响，这是他活到现在最猛烈的一次高潮，而他也不确定这余韵带来的颤抖要多久才会彻底褪去。最终，在这阵晕眩当中，他拔出了自己的拇指和性器，让自己整个——仿若无骨，理智全失，但也无所畏惧——压在了侑的背上。*

*:boneless, mindless, fearless

他把脸埋在侑汗津津的后颈上，轻嗅着他的气息。

然后，就像这样，他没有移开。

***

侑的双腿先恢复了知觉，他从圣臣身下爬出来，身影消失在了客厅里，而圣臣也跟着站了起来，用一打消毒湿巾把自己擦了又擦，一会儿之后，他冒险的也跟着出去了。他们站在厨房里，侑安静的吃着饭团，而圣臣则给自己拿了点蔬菜当沙拉。当侑假装并不关心圣臣对饭团的观点的时候，他们的交往也更为顺利。

这间公寓绝对还是和先前一样热，但和他们的身体撞到一起时的热度以及他们因为过劳而感到灼烧的肌肉相比，他们的公寓可要凉爽的多了。

“我爱夏天。”侑叹息着爬上柜台，踢着他的腿，“等我们退役以后我们就搬到一个永远这么热的地方去吧。”

圣臣安静的站着，他的大脑被那句子里的承诺给绊住了，那是承诺，不管有多模糊，那都是个关于 _永恒_ 的承诺。那个句子里没有疑问，甚至都没有一个‘ _假如_ ’。

最后他道，“到那时我们可能都已经把对方给干掉了。”

侑笑了，“可能吧。”他同意道。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：呼，写作真是件大事啊！假如想和我一起为这两只尖叫的话随时欢迎！我的推特ID是[ @bratsumu](https://twitter.com/bratsumu) ！  
> 感谢所有阅读了这个系列的读者和通过推特给我支持以及在ao3上给我留言/评论/书签的所有人。它们对我来说就是整个世界，我真的非常，非常感谢。


End file.
